Truth of the Sins
by xios
Summary: A story about the 7 Sins of full metal alchemist. See what happend befor they followed ed.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, duh, you know the program.  
  
Special thanks: to the makers of FMA, to Kay-chan for being my "beta- reader", and also to bloodstain for reading it and helping a bit too. With out your help i probably wouldn't have been able to make it as good as it came out *not a writer*. Hopefully they will help me with the next chapters too ^_^  
  
I guess this is an AU-ish fanfic, I'm trying to write about the sins with what little we know, so I'm basically trying to guess the storyline ~.~ .It's my first fanfic though... but please be very critical about your comments, and please suggest ways to fix the problems you see. When I made this I wanted to have really cool intro, but none of them seemed to fit I guess. Here they are though:  
  
1)When god made earth, he created man. Man quickly learned the rules of the land, and the 7 Sins that would lead them to destruction. Though man being a greedy and troublesome creature at times, has broken these rules. And made us, we are the Sins.  
  
2)Through the science called alchemy, people are able to create new objects from old materials, but one law can never be broken, the law of Conservation. The rumor of a certain stone that can break this law is said to exist, and can be created. On the travels of certain alchemists they have made us, we are the sins.  
  
3)The 7 deadly sins, the people who do not listen. The path of eternal pain, this is our story.  
  
4)Alchemy, the transformation of materials though changing its structure. So far no one has been reported to successfully have made a human, because there is no object equal in value to a human life. But not everything gets reported....  
  
.+*^*+..+*^*+..+*^*+..+*^*+. end of intro section  
.+*^*+..+*^*+..+*^*+..+*^*+.  
  
The thunder cracked as the old man walked in. A ring of light appeared above him and slowly went down his body changing him into a young man with long, black, spiky hair and a resentful grin. He couldn't see very well, but he knew who was in the room. There was a attractive woman wearing a strapless, black dress and long black hair sitting on a chair in the corner. Her purple eyes seemed to ooze with eternal malice.  
  
"You did what I asked?" the woman said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no one even thought twice about it. You shouldn't worry so much Lust. Humans aren't exactly the smartest things alive," the young man's high voice protested.  
  
A slight grin came to her face. "So those two are on their way to the next clue?"  
  
"Pff, if they even knew what they were doing we would have the stone already." Envy said with a scowl.  
  
"Just wait.... we will get it soon enough... so far he has been the only one to show enough potential to do it correctly, we must not make any mistakes." Lust was serous about this. Let god feel pity on any who get in her way.  
  
.+*^*+. many years earlier .+*^*+.  
  
It hurts... where am I...? Whats going on...?  
  
"How are they doing?" Who is talking? Why cant i see? Who are "they"?  
  
"They should live, for once." For once? Am I one of the ones they speak of?  
  
"Good.... Tell Mr. Elric he's a genius, and give him the money, we don't need him anymore." Mr. Elric? Did he save me? Did he hurt me? Who am I...  
  
I sat there, trying to scramble for an answer, why can't I remember anything?  
  
"Sir, bad news, "Pride", "Greed" and "Anger" have all started to break their bindings, we don't know how much longer they will stay there." Bindings....? Was I bound too? I tried to move my arms, yeah, they were being held there... same with my legs and body.  
  
"Give them some tranquillizers , try to keep them asleep for as long as you can." I need to remember not to break these... or else they will use tranquillizers on me too...  
  
Then there was an explosion, I heard people running and screams and laughter. I felt a rustling around my head, then I could see. A tall man with glasses and a big nose was looking at me with a smug smirk."You ready to go?" he said. I looked around the room. It was a bloodbath, no one was alive other than me, the woman on the bench next to me, and a fat man on a bench near her. I tried to talk, but it hurt too much, so I simply nodded at him. He carefully picked me up, and motioned his head for the other two with him to get the girl. I fell asleep after that, but I do remember hearing gunfire, screams, and the sound of running water....  
  
When I woke up, I was in these weird black things... clothes? I looked over at the man who had carried me and he turned and nodded to the others, and I saw one of them leave the room. I glanced around, it looked like we were in a closet, but it had a window, so that couldn't be right. It was dark and stormy outside, and the only source of light we had was a small lantern hanging in the middle of the room. After a few minuets the one who left came back and brought me some soup. I could barely move enough to eat it, but it was worth the pain to taste food for the first time. I sat and quietly ate as I listened to the patter patter of rain on the window. Everyone seemed to be in a dark mood while I ate... Finally, the one who got me the food looked at me and started talking.  
  
"My name is Pride," His deep voice echoed in the little room, then he started pointing people out. "those two over there are Greed and Anger. Lust and Gluttony are those two."  
  
I looked around, it felt like something was missing. Then Pride started talking again. "It seems you noticed that Sloth isn't here. It's because she didn't want to move far enough to come with us, so she stayed behind." I guess that made sense, I mean her name was Sloth after all.  
  
After another hour or so of silence, I asked a question,"Who... am I?" They all seemed to look at me like I was crazy, they all knew who I was.  
  
"Your name is Envy, you were made as a filthy test of the humans to try and create the Philosophers Stone. You are not a human, you are homunculus, an artificial human."  
  
I sat in wonder as Pride's words sank in. I am not human? Does this mean I'm not real? What is the Philosophers Stone? All my thoughts meshed together as I ask another question,"What is the Philosophers Stone?" my weak voice was barely heard over the splashing of the raindrops on the ground outside.  
  
I got another round of blank stares, then Pride spoke again, "It's a stone that lets anyone who uses it to make anything they wish for. But under the laws of alchemy this is impossible, so they are trying to find a way to do it."  
  
So this stone would be able to change the world.... "Why.. did we run away?"  
  
"If we didn't, we would be dead before the day ends. They need our body's and souls to complete the stone, with out us, all they have is a special rock."  
  
I don't want to die. I'm glad they helped me now,"But what about Sloth?"  
  
"He'll be fine, they can't transmute unless all of us are there." Pride answered calmly.  
  
I saw a light coming near the window, fire? Then the door burst open and a small box poring out smoke flew though the door, and quickly filled the room with murky gas. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then everything around me seemed to grow. I looked down at myself, I was... a young child. I heard voices and yelling while people seemed to storm the room, they were after us. A man quickly grabbed me and took me outside, away from the carnage. I looked back to see solders being ripped and torn by my new friends. The smoke prevented me from seeing more, but I knew we were winning. No human seemed to leave that room alive, and the man who took me out seemed amazed that I was alive.  
  
"Are you ok? Did they hurt you little fella?" The strange man in a suit asked.  
  
"Uhh..." I then put on my cutest smile and said," Thanks sir! I'm so glad to be away from them. Can I go home now?"  
  
He gave me a reassuring grin, and then patted me on the back,"Thats good to know, yeah kid, go on home." 


End file.
